Chaos in the Dreams
by Hamstarzchan
Summary: Bijou has been having strange dreams every day, she is very confused. But during a camping trip, her adventure becomes even more strange. T for blood. COMPLETE!
1. A Strange Dream

**Ok... I CAN ONLY TYPE IN SCRIPT FORM! And I KNOW IT'S NOT ALLOWED!**

**Please fanfiction team, please don't delete my story. Please don't.**

**It seemed that only my stories without the "I can only write in script form" were the only one's deleted.**

**Oh and.. please don't report me fellow members.**

**Oh and... I tried to make it not so scripty.**

**

* * *

**

**Slowly a face starts to appear and bubbles were coming out of it. The face looked alot like Bijou's face. She laid there while she was sleeping like an angel from heaven. It turns out.. that Bijou was having a weird dream.**

**Suddenly, a different figure appears, it's handsome and it's looks seemed so cold hearted, just like the frozen peaks of Russia. The figure was in the shape of a hamster and it was so black that you can only see its' siloute.**

"_Who are you?_" asked Bijou in her dream.

"_Princess Bijou, I have been looking for you." _replied the figure with a sorrow tone in its' voice.

"_Why have you been looking for me? And you are who?" _Bijou asked again.

"_I've had no name since you were a child. Princess Bijou, I shall tell you more later..." _The figure told Bijou... and it started to fade away.

"_Wait!" _Yelled Bijou as her body in the dream started to run towards the figure.

"_I must tell you more later. If I tell you too soon, you'll be full of sorrow..._" said the figure and then it fully disappeared.

"_Nooo... please come back! I want to know why to keep sending me these dreams!"gasped Bijou._

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The alarm clock was now ringing. Bijou woke up very startled by the sound of it and she turned it off. She countiued sitting there, on her bed, wondering. **

"Why do I keep having these very strange dreams? I seem to have them every night..." Bijou asked herself.

**She jumped off her bed and started to get dressed while, still thinking about the dream.**

"_Who was that hamster? What does it want with me? And why?" _she thought.

**Bijou quickly went down to fix herself some breakfest. As soon as she was done, she quickly washed and dried the dishes. Finally, she looked at her calander. It was July the 5th, the day of the Camping trip, a planned event for the ham-hams and herself. **

"Oh, I remember now. Today is the day of the camping trip. I must get packing before 11:00 AM." she said.

**DING DONG! Someone rang the doorbell. Bijou went to see who it was. It was Hamtaro, all ready for the camping trip.**

"Hamha, Bijou! Are you all ready for the camping trip? He asked.

"No, not yet. I was thinking about something alot and I coundn't hurry to eat my breakfest." She replied.

"I see. Mind if I help you with the packing?" he asked.

"Please do!" Bijou replied with a nice smile.

**They quickly packing everything Bijou needed in her backpack. It was 10:56 AM so they had to hurry. As soon as it became 11:00 AM, they were done. They head out the door, and Bijou locked her house's door. Suddenly, a bus stops nearby.**

"The bus is here! It will take us and everyone else to the camp site!" said Hamtaro.

**As Hamtaro and Bijou walked to the bus, the bus driver opened the bus door.**

"Greetings, Hamtaro and Bijou! The rest of the dudes and girls are at the back." the bus driver told them when they got in the bus.

**Hamtaro and Bijou walked to the back and sat down on a seat. The other ham-hams were happy to see them.**

"H-Hamha... B-Bijou..." said Boss nervously.

"Bonjour, Boss!" replied Bijou.

**The bus driver closed the bus door.**

"Surf up dudes! I mean... ah, nevermind." yelled the bus driver and he drove off.

* * *

**To be countiued! Oh and please remember to reveiw. Thank you.**


	2. The Camping Trip

**Thank you to my reveiwers! You made me happy... so far I'm kinda nervous starting the next chapie... oh well.**

**Oh and I'll still use bolds for actions and notes.**

**

* * *

**

**It was now long past 11:00 AM. Now it's 2:20 PM and the bus finally stops at the woods.**

"Dudes n' girls. We're like, finally here!" said the bus driver.

**All the ham-hams walk out of the bus, one by one in a single order.**

"Wow, this place is so wonderful!" the ham-hams cheered!

"Well, I must be going now. Bye ham-hams!" said the bus driver as he waved goodbye, the others waved goodbye too.

**Finally, the ham-hams start to explore the place togather, looking for their camp site. Boss was looking at his map.**

Suddenly he stops. "This should be the place ham-hams!" he called out and he took his nose out of his map.

**The camp site was beautiful like a dove. There was no trash on the ground from the past campers, there was not alot of trees but not too much sunlight. As if this camp site was waiting only for the ham-hams!**

"It's so wonderful!" Bijou said in her cute, French accent.

**The ham-hams quickly took a look around the camp-site before starting to get to work with the tents and everything.**

"Ok, ham-hams! Enough looking, we must get ready before sundown." said Boss a little annoyied. Boss always wants the work to be over-with.

"But, it's only 2:25 PM, Boss.." Pashmina said.

"Oookyou!" agreed Penelope.

"Ok, so it won't get dark too soon. But we must get everything ready!" Boss said again.

**So the ham-hams stopped looking around and started to get to work.**

**Panda and Dexter started to get the two giant tents up. One was for the boys to share, the other for the girls to share.**

**Hamtaro and Boss went to look for stones and dead, broken tree branches for the camp fire.**

**Pashmina, Bijou and Penelope hung the food bag on a tree.**

"No bear is a good bear!" said Bijou and Pashmina happily.

"Oookyou!" agreed Penelope again.

**The other ham-hams did what they had to do to get things ready.**

**Finally at 3:05 PM, everyone was finished with their chores. They sat down on the ground for some rest. However, ever since Bijou started her chores, she felt a little uneasy, as if someone was watching her. Pashmina and Penelope were the only ones to notice her uneasiness, since they were the only one's working with Bijou.**

"Bijou, you seem a little uneasy.. everything ok?" Asked Pashmina. The ham-hams heard what Pashmina had said, and now they notice that Bijou is uneasy and start to worry about her.

"Oh, um.. no. Everything's ok!" said Bijou, trying not to say it in an uneasy tone. But, she was lying, she really is feeling uneasy. But, she dosen't want the others to know about it.

"_I feel like someone's watching me.. why do I have this feeling? Everyone is here, so I should not be feeling like this anymore."_ Bijou thought.

**Suddenly, Penelope screams. Everyone becomes startled, Pashmina is more worried then the others.**

"Penelope! What happened?" Pashmina asked Penelope who is still with the others.

"Oookwee! Oookwee!" says Penelope pointing to a bush.

"Penelope says that she saw something in the bushes..." said Pashmina who can translate Penelope's words. "It's gone now. Nothing to worry about."

**The other ham-hams sighs, still trying not to be scared.**

"_Whew, nothing to worry about. However, my strange feeling is gone since that thing went away. Could that thing be the thing that was watching me?" _asked Bijou in her thoughts.

"Guys, I think it's time to have some fun!" said Stan while shaking one of his maracas.

"OK! WE CAN'T WAIT!" shouted the other ham-hams with glee.

**For the next 6 hours, the ham-hams have been swimming in the lake with turtle shell backpacks to help them float, making sand castles and other fun things to do. Later, it was 9:07, by now Penelope was already asleep and the others were sitting around the camp fire eatting roasted sunflower seeds.**

Soon Boss stands up and yawns. "I think it's time we go to slumber land, ham-hams" said Boss as he poured water from a bucket onto the fire to put it out.

**The other ham-hams start to finish their food and then get ready to go to bed. The girls enter the pink tent, while all the boys enter the blue tent. Soon, everyone falls asleep with dreams of sugar-faries dancing around their head. However, Bijou was having her strange dream again.**

**

* * *

**

**In the Dream:**

**Bijou's face starts to slowly appear with once again, bubbles coming out of it.**

"_Oh no, not again!" _complained Bijou in her dreams, she had never sleep-talked ever, so the ham-hams had no way of knowing what was going on in Bijou's dreams.

**And slowly, that black hamster fades into the dream's background.**

"_Please, stay away from me... and leave me alone, for good!" _requested Bijou, but the hamster just did what he/she normally says.

"_Princess Bijou, I have been searching for you once again." _it said.

"_LEAVE ME BE!" _shouted Bijou.

"_Ever since you were a young hamster, I had lost my name and my purpose in life." _it said again. _"Meet me at the deepest parts of this forest you're in."_

_"Wait, how did you know I was in the forest on the camping trip?" _asked Bijou.

**But the figure said nothing and it slowly faded away.**

**

* * *

**

**Bijou suddenly wakes up from her dream. She looks at Pashmina, Penelope and Sandy and notice they're still asleep. It was now 12:30 AM.**

_"I might as well go into the deepest parts of the woods. I must know why I keep getting these dreams, and to see if that hamster is real!" _Bijou thought.

**Bijou slowly and very quietly left the tent. She went to a sign board with a map on it and looked at it.**

"_Good, the deepest parts of the woods is nearby. I should be able to remember where it is." _Bijou thought.

**And Bijou quickly ran to that area, but not loud enough for anyone to hear her.**

**

* * *

**

**A little bit longer.. but oh well.**

**To Be Countiued.**

**I'll only countiue if I get at least 1 good reveiw! Please.**


	3. We Finally Meet

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reveiws everyone! And here's another chapter for your kindness.**

**

* * *

**

**Bijou was running through the woods hoping to meet that strange hamster. Suddenly she stops.**

"_Wait." _Bijou thought. "_What if that hamster does something bad to me?"_

**She thought about it for awhile but then shook her head.**

"_I know what to do if that hamster does something bad to me, so I might as well countiue!" _Bijou thought again.

**And then, Bijou countiued running through the woods. Finally she arrives in the deepest parts of the woods. No one was there.**

"Hello? It's me! Princess Bijou!" Bijou called out. "It's not here?"

**However, Bijou didn't gave up so soon, instead she started to look around. Soon, she walked to the middle of the area.**

"He really must no be here, I knew that dream was fa-" said Bijou.

**Bijou heard a rumbling sound which made her not countiue what she was going to say. Suddenly, I plant with giant thorns popped out of the ground and very quickly grabbed Bijou. She screamed. Then she noticed that the plant was starting to tangle around her so she won't escape.**

"What's going on here? What the heck is this plant?" Bijou asked herself.

**Suddenly, that black hamster fades into the land in front of Bijou.**

"You!" Bijou called out. "Did you sent this plant after me?"

"Yes I have. Princess Bijou, do you know anything about 'The world beyond'?" asked the hamster.

"I have no idea what you're talking about this 'world beyond'. JUST FREE ME!" Bijou requested very loudly.

"No can do Princess Bijou. Ah, but I see that you've forgotten about your kingdom. But you shall see it again!" said the hamster.

**The hamster started to reach for Bijou's fore-head. She tried to move but the thorns were cutting her body, blood slowly flowing. But, it felt like her soul was being cut. The hamster touched Bijou's fore-head with his finger. Bijou's body flashed 6 times, and then she was starting to feel sleepy.**

"No.. I must... not... fall... asleep..." said Bijou very sleepy. But, Bijou quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"Oh Princess Bijou..." the black hamster said again. "You shall return to our world, and everything will be the way it was before."

**Later, at 7:00 AM. Sandy was the first ham-ham to awake. And that's when she noticed Bijou's gone. She started to search for her but no luck found. She quickly woke up everyone. It was 9:00 AM after 2 hours of searching. And Sandy told the sad news.**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Boss screamed.

"Waaahhhhhh!" Penelope cried.

"This was your fault!" Dexter and Howdy argued at each other.

**But Hamtaro was maybe even more worried then Boss and the others. He suggested that all of the Ham-hams form a search party to find Bijou.**

**Meanwhile, Bijou was sleeping on the ground, she slowly opened her eyes.**

"Where am I? This isn't a forest, it's plains..." Bijou asked herself while looking around.

**She then looked at herself.**

"Oh my!" called Bijou. "I'm wearing a blue kimono and all my cuts are gone!"

**Suddenly she saw hamsters running up to her while calling "Princess Bijou! You've returned!" They slowly picked her up and carried her away.**

_"What's going on? How did I end up here? And why?" _Bijou asked in her thoughts.

* * *

**A little shorted then our last chapter. You'll learn what's going on more in the next chapter!**

**And once again, I'll only countiue until I get at least 1 good reveiw.**


	4. Prince Tajiri

**Ok, with the last chapter... I asked for at least 1 good reveiw.. but no more... oh well.. I've made another chapter anyway. Injoy!**

**

* * *

**

**As the villagers carried Bijou (or Princess Bijou to the villager's case) through the village, Bijou has become more confused. Like, where are all the cuts from the plant, what this land is and why she's wearing a beautiful kimono. Then something caught her eye, a giant castle. The villagers were taking Bijou there. Is that the castle where Bijou will live in?**

**The villagers countiued to carry her off to the castle, cheering like normaly while the other villagers from the village followed them cheering as well.**

**After a while, they reached inside the palace, and there stood a very handsome hamster in nice kimono robes. His ears were white yet the rest of his fur was in a leafy green. Bijou stared at him, wondering while the villagers slowly put Bijou on the ground, then they slowly left. The green hamster slowly walked toward Bijou and held her chin up so she'll be looking at his nice, yellow eyes.**

"Ah, Princess Bijou, so long have I've been awaiting for arrival." he said to her.

"Who are you?" asked Bijou still very confused.

"So it's true, the Princess has forgotten everything about her world." was all he could say.

"Who are you?" asked Bijou again.

"Why, I am Prince Tajiri." he said. "When you died, I awaited here for 600 years until you've return."

"I died? And you're still alive after 600 years?" asked Bijou.

"Princess Bijou, me and the other villagers are inmortal, you gave us that power." Tajiri started. "And you gave us forever youth. So we can never die and we stay the same age too."

"Ok then, and I died?" asked Bijou.

"600 years ago, a witch put you on a curse and the curse killed you. The witch was jealous of you because of me. And I killed the witch." he said.

"Then why am I still alive?" Bijou asked.

"Your soul was recarnated into your body when you were first born. The first Princess looked exactly like you and so was her name." he replied.

"Ok, but why was I recarnated? Wasen't I inmortal?" Bijou asked

"Your powers only worked on others, not you. So you couldn't make yourself inmortal, and you were sadly, never inmortal at the start." he replied again.

"Alright, well I think I may know why I don't know about this world." Bijou said.

"Is it because we thought that even the incarnation of the real Bijou would remember your world, when really the new you didn't?" asked Tajiri.

"Yes." said Bijou. "One more question, why was that witch jealous of me?"

"The witch was in love with me. But, I was in love with you Bijou. Even if your the incarnation of the real Bijou, you have the same personalitly, so I'm still in love with you." he said.

**And then he gave her a friendly hug. Bijou was shocked to hear that, she was in love with Hamtaro. She was sure that the real Bijou was in love with Prince Tajiri, but the 2nd Bijou didn't love him. Now, she's worried that she may be forced to marry Prince Tajiri.**

"Come, Princess. I'm sure you've forgotten where all the rooms are. I'll show you." Tajiri said as he grabbed her hand.

**He showed her the Kichen, dining room, playroom, Tajiri's bedroom and many other rooms. The last room was Bijou's bedroom.**

"This is your bedroom, Princess Bijou." He said while showing it to her. "It's the last room in our tour. I'll leave you alone now."

**Before Tajiri left, he quickly gave a blow-kiss to her and then left her. Bijou, really disliked the blow-kiss. But, she then went into her bedroom to look around. She noticed a bow and arrow, which told her the real Bijou was a master-arrowham.**

"_I wish to leave this place, I wish to see Hamtaro again." _Bijou thought.

**

* * *

**

**Well, some questions were told, but not enough. Oh well.**


	5. The Soul Gives

**This chapter will be shocking and sad. But.. you should read it to know the rest of the plot. But I'm not forcing you.**

**

* * *

**

**It has long been Bijou's disappearence. Now the Ham-hams have giving up looking for her that they phoned the police station, then they made missing-ham posters to put all over Ham-Ham Town.**

"Oh, Bijou... where could you be?" Hamtaro asked himself very worried.

**Meanwhile at the palace which Bijou now lives in with Prince Tajiri. Bijou had just finished combing her hair and has left her room. Before she went down the stairs she heard and saw Prince Tajiri talking to someone holding an ax while wearing a mask on his face. She hid to spy on them.**

"So, you want me to send Shadow to go and hunt down for this "one that is filled with pure-blood?" asked the masked ham-ham.

"Yes, he comes from the world where the recarnation of Princess Bijou used to live." Tajiri said has he gave him a photo.

"I shall go see Shadow and ask for his help. I will behead this hamster and take his blood to save our land." the masked ham said as he left.

**Bijou wondered about what hamster they're talking about so she walked downstairs. Tajiri quickly noticed her.**

"Oh, Princess Bijou." he said.

"Who is this 'one that is filled with pure-blood'?" asked Bijou.

**He gave her a photo of that hamster. So much shock came over Bijou's face. The hamster in the photo was Hamtaro. Bijou felt sick, she felt like she was about to faint.**

"Why do you want to kill Hamtaro?" she asked with much anger.

"Yes, his name is Hamtaro. The one and only Hamtaro. Do you know him, Princess Bijou?" Tajiri asked.

"Why do you want to kill him?" Bijou asked again.

"Princess Bijou, let me explain." He started. "Our world here will be hit by an earthquake by 3 more days. Hamtaro's blood is the most purest blood in our world and his world. We can make a spell with his blood, that makes a strong barrier around our world, protecting us from the earthquake. We only need his blood to make the spell."

"Is there another way to stop the spell?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't." Tajiri sadly said. "But I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Bijou asked.

"600 years ago..." Tajiri started. "I asked the real Princess Bijou to marry me. She accepted, and I still have the ring. We never had a chance to marry her since she was cursed. But, the recarnation of her and me are meant to be togather."

"So?" asked Bijou.

"We'll be getting married tomarrow." Tajiri asked with a smile on his face and then he walked outside.

"_Oh no, I don't love Tajiri." _Bijou thought as she walked into the book room.

**There she looked for a book there. A book about incarnations. She found one and read it. It said that a recarnation may or may not have the same body, but it'll always have the soul of the real hamster in the new body.**

"So... I have the soul of the real Bijou?" Bijou asked herself. She countiued reading.

**"The soul can give the new hamster anything that it has. Example: Giving her or his lover to be the lover of the new body."**

"Hmmm... but like I said before, I don't love Tajiri." Bijou said to herself, but she countiued to read.

**"Some hamsters make think that a recarnation has a certain thing they want the recarnation to have when really they're wrong."**

"Oh I see..." said Bijou. "Tajiri thinks I love him because of the real Bijou's soul in me. When really, I don't. I must discover what the one thing the real Bijou gave me."

**Bijou put the book away and left. Then she started to frown walking back to her room.**

"_It wouldn't matter anyway, I can't stop Tajiri's and my wedding. Let alone stop the killing of Hamtaro._" Bijou thought. Finally, she cried up to her room.

**She cried and cried. She was more sad about the killing of Hamtaro then the wedding. It was true, Bijou was truely in love with Hamtaro.**

**Meanwhile, in an old dusty shed, the masked hamster walked inside and talked to this "Shadow" hamster.**

"What do you want?" asked Shadow.

"Well.. I have two questions." started the masked hamster. "You were told never to tell Bijou everything so soon, or else she'll be in sorrow. Was it because, iff you told her that we had to kill Hamtaro, she'll be sad?"

"Yes, now tell me the other question, NOW!" Shadow demanded.

"I can't enter Hamtaro's world, you can through. Can you send Hamtaro here?" asked the masked ham-ham.

"I will do as you wish. I shall come for him at nightfall." Shadow said evily.

**

* * *

**

**To be countiued.**

**Note: Shadow is the hamster who gave Bijou all those weird dreams. And the world Bijou is in, is also called "The World Beyond". Remember?**


	6. Bijou and Shadow

**This chapter is going to be fun.. that is for Shadow... and it tells us some more questions. Read on.**

**

* * *

**

**Bijou had walked out into the palace's garden by nightfall at the same day Bijou learned the news of the killing of Hamtaro. The garden was the most beautiful part of "The World Beyond" she had ever saw.**

"Why hello there." said a voice behind her.

Bijou quickly turned around, startled. "Who's there?" she asked. She noticed that it was the hamster from her dreams.

"It's you!" said Bijou. "Why have you taken me to this world?"

"You don't know?" asked Shadow. "It's because Tajiri asked me too, duh!"

"You seemed more polite and more sad in my dreams." Bijou said.

"Well... that's my secert. Anyway, I have something to tell you." Shadow said.

"I already know." Bijou started. "Hamtaro has to be killed.."

"I see Tajiri already told you..." said Shadow.

"You once said that you lost your name and purpose in life since I was young, why?" asked Bijou.

"My name is Shadow. My purpose in life was to serve the real Princess Bijou." Shadow started. "When you were born, I've suddenly lost my name and purpose. If I brought you to this world, I would have regained my name and purpose."

"How did you servered the real Princess Bijou?" asked Bijou.

"I served her by doing anything she wishes." said Shadow.

"Would you serve me now that I live in this world?" asked Bijou.

"Yes, duh!" said Shadow.

"Then, please don't go after Hamtaro. I want him to live." requested Bijou.

"It's not as simple as that..." said Shadow has he started to fade away.

"Wait! I got two more questions!" said Bijou as Shadow started to fade back in the background.

"What are they?" asked Shadow.

"First of all, why wouldn't you told me everything in my dreams?" asked Bijou. "You said if you told them so soon, then I'll be in sorrow."

"If I told you we had to kill Hamtaro, then you'll be in sorrow." said Shadow.

"Ok, then were you the one spying on me at the camping trip?" asked Bijou.

"Yes, but I left as soon as that baby hamster saw me and screamed." said Shadow as he faded away completely.

**Bijou was still ever sad that Hamtaro still had to be killed. Her tears flowed down her cheecks, very slowly.**

**Meanwhile, Hamtaro was still worried as ever, while he was pacing around.**

"Hamtaro, stop doing that, someone will find Bijou." said Sandy annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'll go outside..." said a sad Hamtaro as he started to leave the clubhouse.

**The nightair was nice n' cool. The fireflies were flying all over the place glowing their bottoms to the females on the ground. Hamtaro sat on a bench and saw a shooting star, he quickly wished on it.**

"Oh shooting star, I wish I'll be able to see Bijou again." wished Hamtaro.

"Don't you mean Princess Bijou?" asked a strange voice.

**Hamtaro quickly noticed a black hamster, but he didn't know it was Shadow.**

"Who are you?" asked Hamtaro scared and worried.

"I am Shadow from 'The World Beyond'." Shadow said. "You want to see Bijou again, yes?"

"What have you done with her?" asked Hamtaro with anger.

"Nothing, but sent her to 'The World Beyond'." Shadow said. "You're going to go see her there, Mawhaha!"

"Stay away from me!" begged Hamtaro.

"Yeah right, YOU'RE MINE!" yelled Shadow as giant thorned-plants started to arise, the most strongest one grabbed Hamtaro and started crushing him.

**Hamtaro screamed, so loud that all the ham-hams from inside the clubhouse heard him!**

"Oh no, Hamtaro!" shouted the ham-hams very worried as they hurried outside.

**But, when they were out. They only saw thorns on the ground... nothing else. No giant plants, no Shadow and no Hamtaro.**

"Oh no!" cried Oxnard. "First Bijou, now Hamtaro!"

**And then all the ham-hams started crying.**

**

* * *

**

**I find the questions good for this chapter at least... but the kidnapping of Hamtaro is good too!**


	7. Dungeon

**Ok.. sorry for not updating for a long time.. please forgive me... ppplllleeeeassseee... oh and this will be sad for all those Shadow fans through.. but I'm not telling you what's gonna happen right now... ;) At least this chapter gets rid of some of our questions of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Bijou had slowly walked down the stairs from all her crying... that's when she noticed, that Shadow snd that masked hamster carrying a hamster to the dungeon. Prince Tajiri was around so Bijou asked him a question.**

"Prince Tajiri, who's that hamster the others are carrying to the dungeon?" asked Bijou.

"Princess Bijou, we've found the "one with the purest blood", Hamtaro." he said.

"Can I visit him?" asked Princess Bijou worried.

"Go right ahead." said Prince Tajiri.

**Thus, after Shadow and the masked hamster had left, Bijou quickly went to visit Hamtaro. She knew she wasen't allowed to free him even if she wanted to. Hamtaro quickly noticed her in her beautiful princess kimono.**

"B-Bijou?" asked Hamtaro.

"Shhh... the guards want everyone to call me Princess Bijou." said Bijou.

"Alright Princess Bijou." said Hamtaro scared of this place. "Where is this place? How did I get here and why?"

"Hamtaro, have you met a very black hamster in our world?" asked Bijou.

"What do you mean this world?" asked Hamtaro. "And yes I've met that hamster, he sent giant, thorny plants after me..."

"There are two differnt worlds, one is our world and this is 'The World Beyond'." started Bijou. "That hamster who met is named Shadow, a prince named Tajiri told me that Shadow has the power to teleport to our world and back to here, he's the only one who can visit our world."

"I bet he also has the power to send those plants after me, how did I get here?" asked Hamtaro.

"Tajiri also told me that when I fainted from the plants, then Shadow teleported me here. I guess he needs us to faint so he'll teleport us without missing." replied Bijou.

"Ok, when why when I came here, all my cuts were healed and why was I wearing a kimono?" asked Hamtaro.

"Tajiri once told me that the teleport powers heals us and puts a kimono on us no matter what. A kimono is the dress-code in this world." said Bijou.

"Why am I here?" asked Hamtaro.

"In 3 more days, there will be an earthquake that will destroy this whole world." started Bijou with tears. "A spell is needed to protect the land, however they need your blood to make the spell, so you must be killed on the day of the earthquake before it starts. It's because you have the most purest-blood in our world and this world."

"Oh no... why me?" asked Hamtaro himself. "So, why are you here and why are you a princess?"

"I'm the recarnation of the real Bijou. The real Bijou lived here and she'll would have married Tajiri if she wasen't cursed to her death. So, Tajiri is going to marry me tomarrow, because I'm her recarnation."

"Oh nooo..." complained Hamtaro.

"But, don't worry Hamtaro... I-" Bijou was about to say another word when she was cut-off by Shadow who suddenly appeared.

"Hahahaha, now why would you say that to Hamtaro?" asked Shadow who somehow knew what Bijou was going to say.

"Leave me be!" comanded Bijou.

"I think not, now Tajiri wants to see you." said Shadow about to pull Bijou out of the room.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" yelled Bijou as she started to run to the door, however Shadow stopped her.

"I belive your going to run outside..." said Shadow who somehow knew that Bijou was about to do that.

"How did you know I was going to run outside?" asked Bijou angry.

"I'm full of magical powers." started Shadow. "I have the power to mind read, now come with me, Tajiri wishes to see you!"

"No!" yelled Bijou running around the dungeon while Shadow cases her. Hamtaro could do nothing but watch.

**Suddenly, Bijou finds a bow and a couple of arrows. She quickly remembered that the real Princess Bijou was a master with bows and arrows. So, she quickly grabbed them and started to aim at Shadow who's running closer and closer to her.**

"_Hit the mark, hit the mark!" _thought Bijou as she fired the arrow.

**The arrow hit at the right spot, through Shadow's heart. He was dripping with black-coloured blood all over the place.**

"Nooo, Princess Bijou why?" asked Shadow as his body became to turn into dust, suddenly Tajiri walks in to see what all the noise is about.

"What happened here?" asked Tajiri.

"Shadow wanted me to see you, I killed him." said Bijou.

"Ah well, I have no need for Shadow anymore through." Tajiri said. "Why, don't you wanted to see me? I have a wonderful surprise for you!"

"Stay away from me!" comanded Bijou while stepping back. "Please, do not rape me!"

"Rape? Why would I do that?" asked Tajiri. "My surprise is MUCH better then that! You can trsut me!"

**So, Tajiri took Bijou's hand and walked her out of the dungeon, Bijou looked back at Hamtaro full of sorrowness. Hamtaro waved goodbye. The surprise through was, Bijou's very own cleaning maid.**

**

* * *

**

**To be countiued.**

**Yeah, I'm sorry for all of you Shadow fans. But he needed to die anyway. And gee... I think this was my longest chapter ever since I checked.**


	8. The Wedding

**Whoo.. this chapter is going to be lovely... and yeah I don't have much notes for this but I say thanks to all my reveiwers! You made me countiue this great story! **

**

* * *

**

**Today was the day, the day when Bijou was getting married to Prince Tajiri. All her wedding maids were helping her get ready. They dressed her in the most beautiful wedding kimono Bijou had ever saw in her entire life. There was jewels sown into the very solf fabric of it.. but they were not heavy. And on her head was a wedding crown. Bijou was all set for the wedding, even Tajiri. They rode some graceful horses to the Church. Hamtaro however was so sad that he could cry.**

"Why did this whole thing had to happen?" Hamtaro asked himself. "I love Bijou yet she's getting married to someone else..."

**Hamtaro just sat there still crying, suddenly his eyes became fire as if he's going to complete his goal.**

"I'm going to stop the wedding!" said Hamtaro. "Even if I lose my live!"

**So, he looked at the window covered with steel bars. He saw a very sharp stone so he used it like a nail polisher soon, the bars were broken and he quickly but quietly escaped. He started to look around trying to find where ever they're getting married. He saw a sign that said "Tajiri and Princess Bijou getting married at the church, please come on in.". So Hamtaro started to look around for the Church.**

"_Don't worry Bijou, I'll save you!_" thought Hamtaro.

**The wedding was started much quicker then Bijou had thought. The wedding song was played by a hamster blowing into bottles. And Tajiri and Bijou slowly walked down the hall soon facing a hamster holding a book and wearing a black kimono.**

"Prince Tajiri, do you take Princess Bijou as your loving wife?" asked the hamster.

"I do." said Tajiri smiling.

"And do you Princess Bijou, take Prince Tajiri as your loving husband?" asked the hamster.

**There was a long silence. The guests lended forward. Bijou was about to say something when suddenly the doors flew open and there was Hamtaro running toward the soon-to-be married couple.**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Hamtaro.

"Guards, you know what to do!" comanded Tajiri.

**The guards quickly stopped Hamtaro before he could even get close to the couple. The wedding countiued.**

"Princess Bijou, do you take Tajiri as your loving wife?" asked the hamster again.

**Once again, there was a long silence. Bijou and Hamtaro looked at each other with much sorrow.**

"I... I... I..." started Bijou. "I d... d-don't."

**Everyone gasped, even Hamtaro. He thought that Bijou really was going to say yes. Tajiri was speechless he was going to say something, but instead he looked at Hamtaro with much anger.**

"Hamtaro, it's your fault Princess Bijou said no!" yelled Tajiri. "I don't know why it's your fault, but I'm blaming you. Your punishment is that you shall be killed today instead on the day of the earthquake!"

"No, Tajiri, please no!" begged Bijou.

"Be quiet!" yelled Tajiri pushing Bijou off of him.

**And thus, the guards carried Hamtaro away.**

"Bye..." said Hamtaro and Bijou to each other very quietly so no one else would hear them.

**

* * *

**

**Heh.. so like how was it? Be sure to reveiw!**


	9. Going and Gone

**This is the final chapter. Which means this chapter will be long... maybe.. I dunno.**

**

* * *

**

**Outside, Tajiri sat on a throne watching the tree stump before him. The masked hamster was standing beside it, holding his ax. Tajiri knew that Bijou would save Hamtaro, so he had make sure the guards watched over her, while Bijou watched what was going to happen. Bijou's tears flow as villagers pushed a tied up Hamtaro onto the stump harshly. The masked hamster quickly sharpened his ax with a spinning wheel.**

**All the villagers watched to see the death of Hamtaro, they wouldn't wait until they took his blood for that spell that would stop the earthquake. They were to wait until 12:00 PM to kill Hamtaro. The clock was cicking, any time would be when that hamster swings his ax right through Hamtaro's throat. It was just 5 mins before that time, so Hamtaro and Bijou looked at each other, saying goodbye in their faces before it was too late.**

"It's almost time! Get ready!" comanded Tajiri.

**Some villagers started to bang their drums, making the sound of a heart beating becoming slower and slower. The masked hamster stopped sharping his ax and walked to Hamtaro. Hamtaro didn't move and didn't screamed, he just wanted to get this over with. The hamster raised his ax, about to make the deeeeeeep cut into Hamtaro's neck. Bijou couldn't take it anymore, she had to save her best friend and lover.**

"NOOOOO!" screamed Bijou about to run to Hamtaro with tears flowing down her cheecks.

**The guards were about to stop her but Bijou just threw them away from her. One guard fell onto the masked ham-ham before he could do even one swing. Thus, the ax flew into some of the other guards, killing them too.**

"WHAT!" yelled Tajiri as he watched the death of the guards, he then noticed Bijou untieing Hamtaro.

**Before Tajiri could say anything, there was a rumbling sound and the ground shaked a bit.**

"Drick, what's going on?" Tajiri asked Drick a hamster who guesses when there will be an earthquake.

"Um.. I think my guess of when the earthquake would happen was wrong." started Drick. "I thought it would happen 2 days from now, but it's.. happening... right now..."

**Everyone gasped. The villagers started to scream, as the land started to shake wilder and rumble louder. Houses started to break and fires started to spread from campfires and that. Hamtaro and Bijou started to run for their lifes. Tajiri got mad and started to follow them. Hamtaro and Bijou quickly noticed him.**

"Tajiri, leave us alone!" comanded Bijou.

"Princess, you will be mine and shall die with me!" yelled Tajiri as he grabbed Bijou.

"LET HER GO!" comanded Hamtaro pushing Tajiri into a statue of the real Princess Bijou.

"You cannot defeat me!" screamed Tajiri.

**Before he could do anything, he felt and heard the statue rumbing. He looked up and noticed the giant 50 foot-tall statue's head about to break off. It did and was going to land on Tajiri. Tajiri screamed and the head fell on him. His blood started to leak out of the head, he was dead. Sure he was inmortal, but that only ment he could not die of old age. So, he can die if he was killed.**

"C'mon, we have no time to spear!" yelled Hamtaro to Bijou as they started to run away.

**All of a sudden, a girl-ham magicaly appeared before them. The girl was wearing Bijou's kimono and looked alot like her. However, she was a little bit faded into the background. The girl said nothing and chanted a spell, thus Hamtaro and Bijou were teleported out of the world. And finally the entire land.. was destroyed in a big bang.**

**

* * *

**

**Bird started to chirp in the air. A white hamster slowly opened her eyes, looking into a cute boy-ham. She was Bijou and he was Hamtaro. Then, Hamtaro woke up. They found themselfs into the deepest parts of the forest, the forest where they had their camping trip.**

"Hamtaro, we're back in our world!" said Bijou. "I remember this place."

"Yeah, and our kimonos are gone too." Hamtaro said.

**Then, they heard the ham-hams crying and walking over to them. Saying how this is how they'll spend their day, remembering the times with Hamtaro and Bijou. But Penelope stopped crying... instead...**

"Oookwee! Ookwee!" called out Penelope pointing to Hamtaro and Bijou.

"Huh?" asked Pashmina crying. "Oh, Hamtaro and Bijou!"

**The other ham-hams stopped crying and they ran into Hamtaro and Bijou. They all cried, they've missed eachother for a long, long time. And thus, they were all back togather. They asked Hamtaro and Bijou what happened to them, but Hamtaro and Bijou wouldn't tell a soul about their little adventure. So, everyone soon gave up and stopped asking. And Bijou stopped having those dreams again now that Shadow is dead. But one day... Bijou had another dream.**

**

* * *

**

**A face slowly starts to appear, this time flower petals started to float onto her face and disappears.**

_"Oh no, why am I having these dreams again?"_ asked Bijou.

**But this time was difernet. Remember that girl-ham that teleported out of them from that world? This time she's the one visiting Bijou.**

"_Bijou, we meet again_." said the girl-ham.

"_It's you!"_ called out Bijou. "_You're the one who saved Hamtaro and me by teleporting us back to my world."_

"_Yes, I am the spirit of the real Princess Bijou_." the girl-ham said. "_I have just come to tell you something_."

"_What is it?_" asked Bijou.

"_Remember that you read about recarnations?_" asked the real Princess Bijou. "_Tajiri thought I gave you my love for him. But what I gave you, is freewill. That's why you said no in the wedding and that's why you saved Hamtaro from being be-headed."_

**And then the real Princess Bijou faded away.**

"_Wait!" _called out Bijou. _"There is so much I want to ask you!"_

"_We shall meet again, my wonderful recarnation of mine." _Princess Bijou said.

**Suddenly, Bijou's clock rang. She turned it off and smiled, for she now know her gift that the real Princess Bijou gave her. And she never had an adventure like that. And she'll never will see Shadow and Tajiri again... or will she?**

**

* * *

**

**Whoo... complete! Yee-haa! I want to thank all my reveiwers you countiued my dream to make this. I shall make a sequel for this...**

**One spoiler for it: I shall name that sequel "Choas in Dreams 2: Child of Mine"**


End file.
